


Stiff Upper Lip

by Undyinghunter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Green Lantern (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undyinghunter/pseuds/Undyinghunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes great will to fight a war, it takes greater will let go of the horrors of war and move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiff Upper Lip

She walked out to the edge of the middle of the Brooklyn bridge, overlooking the sun's reflection on the peaceful, crystal-like water below. Peace. This was what Steve gave his life for, it was what she herself was still fighting for. Neither with the true recognition they deserved. Steve would forever be seen by the world as some indomitable hero, an icon, not a man; Captain America would be remembered, but not Steve Rogers from Brooklyn. And her, always overlooked by those around her for being a woman. But it didn't matter. Steve fought not for recognition or prestige or pride, he fought so other people wouldn't have to. And so would she.

She pulled a small vial of red liquid from her left jacket pocket and held it in her hand for a moment, thinking of all that could have happened. If only they had stopped Schmidt from getting on that plane in the first place, if they had just decided to call in bombers and blow the whole of the mountain range to dust, if she had gone with him. If he had taken the time to send his coordinates so they could find him.

But no, Steve was never selfish, he cared more about what would happen to those people Hydra wanted to kill than he did his own life. Saving others was what mattered most to him, and how could she ever expect to honor his memory if she wasn't willing to do the same? How could she respect his choice in that moment if she didn't make sure that he didn't die in vain? She raised her other hand and uncorked the vial and slowly turned it over, eyes watering as the last piece she had of Steve emptied into the waters of his home.

"Goodbye my darling."

She sniffed as she dropped the empty vial into the river and turned her gaze upward to the sunset. Peace. She would honor Steve's memory, ensure his sacrifice was well spent and had value in this coming post war era. Fame or recognition be damned, she had no need of them. She would do what was right simply because it was the right thing to do, and if the SSR became a hindrance to that mission she'd leave them behind or bury them.

It was then a green light came from behind her, seeing it out of the edge of her vision she turned around to see a small green comet rush down from the darkening eastern sky and head straight for her. It grew closer until she could almost make out what it was, before a ring found its way to her right middle finger.

"Margaret Carter of Earth, you have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."


End file.
